


Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Advent of the Demon King

by Ninjaman2



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi-Gender Character(s), Bisexual Male Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dad Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Trunks Briefs Needs a Hug, Future Trunks Briefs Timeline, M/M, Original Character-centric, Retelling, Saiyan Culture, Smart Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Time Skips, Time Travel, Transformation, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: Place holder for future story ignore for now





	Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Advent of the Demon King

place holder for for future story ignore for now


End file.
